dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spell Breaker (3.5e Class)
The Spell Breaker Those might warrior were born under an intensive training reach the perfection and after a lest rite of passage they deny the magic at any form in order to rise their power and became self sufficient and independent of any magic. Making a Spell Breaker Divine Spell Breaker The deity is the epitome of the Spell Breaker and has abilities that far surpass those of mortal Spell Breakers. Prerequisites: Spell Breaker level 20th. Benefit: The deity’s Anti-Magic Field now affct Daities with same Rank or Lower and stop Artifacts, you get +10 to your Energy Resistence, +10 uses for you Spell Shatter and Spellfire Destruction, the Natural Weapon increase its damage by two categories regarding the Weapon Damage by Increased Size table 2-4 Deities and Demigods (page 35). The deity can also use all his supernal and spell-like abilities with no class penalty, but still can't use magic items. Suggested Portfolio Elements: Magic, Immortality, War, Justice. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Spell Breaker. (Ex):'At 1st level , The Spell Breaker gains a +1 Untyped Bonus to an Ability Score, At Level 4, the Spell Breaker Gets an Additional +2 to the ability Score he chose at first level and a +1 Bonus to a different Ability Score. At level 8, His previous Bonuses Increase to +3/+2, and he gets a +1 bonus to a Third Ability Score, At Level 12, His previous Bonuses increase to +4/+3/+2, and he gets an additional +1 bonus to a Fourth Ability Score. At Level 16, His previous Bonuses increase to +5/+4/+3/+2, and he gets an additional +1 bonus to a fifth Ability Score. At Level 20, His previous Bonuses increase to +6/+5/+4/+3/+2, and he gets an additional +1 bonus to a sixth Ability Score. Ate Epic Level the Spell Breaker Gets +1 Bonus to all Abilities for every Four Levels. ' (Su):'At 1st level, Spell Breakers regain hit points at an Accelerated rate. They gain Fast Healing 1 at level 1, Fast Healing 2 at level 5, and Fast Healing 3 at level 9. ' : In addition to the inability to use any Spells, Spell-Like abilities, or magic items, The Spell Breaker must also refuse magical aid. If a Beneficial spell (such as a Buff or Heal spell) has a save that negates it's effect, the Spell Breaker MUST make a save against it if it is cast upon him. For Example, Cure spells only half effective if the Spell Breaker makes his save and all ally are always subject to SR. (Ex): At 1st level, the Spell Breaker gains Spell Resistance equal to 15 + Class Level. The Spell Breaker has special rules dealing with Stacking Spell Resistance. If the Spell Breaker has Spell Resistance from another source that is 10 + x or 15 + x, He may add 10 or 15 to his Total SR (Depending on Whether or not the SR was 10 or 15). He does not, however, add any extra boosts to his SR. So a Drow + Spell Breaker 10 Has an SR of 36, Not 46 (remember, just add the base bonus not the level increment). (Ex): ' At 2nd level, the Spell Breaker gains Damage Reduction 1/-.The Spell Breaker get +1/- DR for every two levels. ' (Ex): ' At 2nd level, the Spell Breaker gains Energy Resistance 2 to all types of Energy (fire, cold, acid, sonic and Electricity). The Spell Breaker get +2 Energy Resistance for every two levels. ' (Su): When attacking a Creature or Object, the Spell Breaker can choose to reduce his damage by half to duplicate the effects of a Targeted Dispel Magic. Instead of making a Caster level check Vs DC 1D20 + Spellcaster's Level (max. +10), the Spell Breaker makes an Attack Roll. If his attack roll (with all relevant modifiers) meets or exceeds the DC of the Dispel Check, then the Target is subjected to the Effects of a Targeted Dispel Magic, however the Mage Braker must dispel each effect in a target, if you target have many spells on it, such Cat's Grace, Bull's Strength and Haste you must use one Atack with Anti-Magic per spell. You can all dispell static spells such as firewall and any spell that is affected by dispell magic including magic items. (Ex): At 3rd level, the Spell Breaker gains the use of the Evasion Ability. At 9th Level, the Spell Breaker Gains use of the Improved Evasion Ability. (Ex): At 3rd level, any Signature Weapon the Spell Breaker wields is treated as a Natural Weapon with the Magic Property. At level 7, they also gain the Silver Property. At level 11, they gain the Cold Iron Property At level 15, they gain the Adamantine Property and At level 19, they gain the Incorporeal Property, allowing the Spell Breaker hit as having the Ghost Touch Property. (Ex): At 4th Level, the Spell Breaker gains a Natural Armor bonus equal to his Constitution Modifier (Minimum 1). (Ex): At Level 4, the Spell Breaker must choose up to 3 Masterwork Weapons (Or Masterwork Bracers/Handwraps if he wishes to have his unarmed strike as one of his Incribing Weapons.) to serve as his Incribing Weapons. These Incribing Weapons are treated as Natural Weapons, but only for the Spell Breaker they are attuned to. If he does not have any of his Incribing Weapons on his person, the Spell Breaker can't use their Anti-Magic Strike, Vicious Strike, Spellfire Destruction, Natural Weapons and Spell Shatter Abilities. Also, at Levels 4, 8, 16, 20 and every 4 levels, the Spell Breaker gains an Enhancement Bonus to attack and damage rolls with his Incribing Weapons. For the sake of Feats such as from the Weapon Focus Tree, the Spell Breaker may choose "Incribing Weapons". So if a Spell Breaker took Weapon Focus (Incribing Weapons), he would receive a +1 Bonus to his attack rolls with All three of his Incribing Weapons. If the Spell Breaker loses one of his Iinscribing Weapons, he may select a new Masterwork Weapon to serve as his inscribing weapon by inscribing with it for one hour. In case of a dual-wielding Mage Braker if you use 2 similar weapons (2 daggers, a pair of claws, 2 axes, Handwraps,Bow and Arrow) both count as 1 for the number of weapon that the Spell Breaker can attune. Note that in case of missile weapons such bow and arrow after inscribe the bow all arrow will get the bonus when used. (Ex): At 5th level, the Spell Breaker can project his body with as an arrow and jump for large distances, consider his jump as two size greater, it means that a medium size character can jump as higher as a Hughe character. At level 14th you will get use of Improved Dash where he will be able to jump as higher as 4 sizes higher. (Ex): At 6th level, the Spell Breaker gains use of the Slippery Mind ability. If he fails his saving throw vs. An Enchantment Spell, he may make another save a round later and another test every follow round till release it self from the effect. (Ex):'At 7th level, the Spell Breaker gains use of the Mettle Ability. If he is subject to a spell with Will or Fortitude save Partial, and he makes the save, he is unaffected by the spell. ' (Ex):'At 7th level, the Spell Breaker can add his Charisma modifier to all his save throws. ' (Ex):'At 12th level, the movement speed of Spell Breaker is increased by 30ft. ' (Ex):'At 13th level, any spell that attacks the Spell Breaker including aréa spell can be shattered by the Spell Breaker, he can perform an immediate action and perform an attack roll against the DC of the Spell if you have success you will nullify the spell, note that spells that have multiples attacks (Magic Missile, Scorch Ray, Meteor Swarn, Etc) must be Shattered each attack individually. The Spell Breaker can use this hability Charisma Modifier + 1/2 Spell Breaker level a day. ' (Ex):'When reach 16th level, the Spell Breaker can use the equivalent of 50% of his size movement (with no bonus) for his foot step, it means that a foot step for a Medium size would be 15ft instead of 5ft and a Colossal would be 35ft and a fine size 5ft. ' (Ex): On an Attack, a Spell Breaker may choose to suppress the target special skills. If the Target is a spellcaster, or has any Supernatural or Spell-Like Abilities, they will be suppressed for 1d4 + Strength Modifier Rounds unless they make a Fortitude Save equal to (10 + 1/2 the Spell Breaker's Character Level + Strength Modifier), the Spell Breaker can use Spellfire destruction Charisma Modifier + 1/2 Spell Breaker level times a day. (Su): At Epic levels, the Spell Breaker is surrounded by an anti-magic field with a caster level equal to his Character Level. The Field becomes larger at higher levels as indicated by the chart above. This Anti-Magic field does not, however, affect the Spell Breaker's Supernatural Abilities (If any). See Anti-Magic Field Spell in Player Hand Book for more details. Campaign Information Playing a Spell Breaker Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The Spell Breaker is proficient with all simple and martial weapons are not proficient with any armor or shields. Features: The Spell Breaker are nomads and don't keep resisdence for too much time in a place they use travel around the world looking for evil mages and hunting them down. Resources: Spell Breakers are not an organized group. However, they may assist fellow Spell Breakers of the Same Alignment. Spell Breakers in the World NPC Reactions: The Spell Breaker is a hero to the Common Folk, the kind of people who live simple lives and dislike magic in all it's forms. Spell Breaker Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Arcana) can research Spell Breakers to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Spell Breakers in the Game Spell Breakers can be lone warriors who start a crusade against an evil Spellcaster. Or they can be cruel, heartless villains who slay good and evil Wizards alike. Adaptation: A Spell Breaker could be a suitable NPC adversary to the PC's. Perhaps he's an Evil Warrior who hates Spellcasters, or perhaps he simply has a rivalry with the Party's Cleric. Sample Encounter: Aduin Simms is a Spell Breaker who has dedicated his life to finding and slaying Evil Spellcasters, particularly wizards. As a young man in the Militia, Aduin and his platoon were attacked by an Evil Wizard and his undead companions. Although they were able to slay the walking dead, Aduin and his comrades were beset by the Wizard's Flame Evocations. When the young warrior finally came to, all of the members of his platoon lay dead or dying. Powerless to save them, Aduin instead swore his revenge against all those who wielded magic like a toy. Aduin Simms Human Spell Breaker 5 STR: 14 DEX: 12 CON: 17 INT: 10 WIS: 10 CHA: 14 BAB/Grapple= +5/+7 Attacks: Masterwork Greatsword +1 (2d6+3), Masterwork Composite Longbow +1 (1d8+3) Feats: Great Fortitude (3.5e Feat), Iron Will (3.5e Feat), Lightning Reflexes (3.5e Feat), Mage Slayer (3.5e Feat) Skills: Jump 8 Ranks, Climb 8 Ranks, Tumble 7 Ranks, Ride 8 Ranks, Heal 7 Ranks. Spell Resistance: 24 HP: 5d12+15 (46) AC: 14 = 10 (Base) + 1 (Dex) +3 (Natural Armor) Touch: 11 Flatfoot: 22 Special Attacks: Anti-Magic Strike Speed: 30 Special Abilities: Ability Boosts +1, Incribing Weapons +1, Tough Defense, Evasion, Vicious Strike (Magic), Damage Reduction 2/-, Fast Healing 1 Alignment: NG Encounter: The Party is looking for an Ancient Magical Item that will save the town from a band of raging Earth Elementals. Unbeknownst to them, Aduin is also searching for the artifact to destroy it, as he believes that the Wizard he is attempting to find and kill wishes to use the item to amass an army of Elementals. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class